Teams
Teams are rival groups of penguins in hockey, snowball fights and other sports. There are a lot of teams, but the most important are the Blue Team and the Red Team. Every new sport costume in the Sport Shop has always come in the colors red and blue for the two teams. Red and Blue will have a big showdown at the upcoming Penguin Games. Clothing *'Facepaints' During the Sports party, red and blue facepaint was given out that while wearing it, penguin could hold up a sign saying GO RED or GO BLUE depending on the colors. *'Hockey' Every since the Clothing catalog released the Hockey Jerseys, the red and blue teams have been holding hockey games at the Ice Rink. The costume consists of either a red or blue hockey jersey, a hockey stick, the ice skates (given out at the sports party), and a hockey helmet. *'Cheerleaders' Red or blue team cheerleader penguins cheer on their teams during sporting events. They wear a red or blue cheerleader dress with red or blue pom-poms. Some cheerleaders wear wigs along with their outfit. Currently, the cheerleader dresses are at the Sport Shop, but although the pom-poms are not in the catalog at the time, they did make an appearance during the play Team Blue's Rally Debut at The Stage. In the sequel too Team Blue's Rally Debut, male cheerleading outfits were released. *'Football' Although there are no football fields on the island yet, red and blue football uniforms were released in the Sports catalog in November 2007. These uniforms include the red or blue football jersey, a red or blue football helmet, and the new football item. *'Baseball' Red and blue baseball uniforms are available at the Sport Shop, as well as baseball gloves and red and blue baseball hats. Although there are no baseball diamonds in Club Penguin, members can construct them in there igloos. There are no baseball bat clothing items, but there are furniture baseball bats. *'Soccer' Red and blue soccer penguin clothing came out in Spring 2008. There are no soccer fields on Club penguin, but penguins can make on in their igloo. Soccer cleats and a soccer ball items were released in the summer of 2008 and when just wearing the soccer ball(it still works if your wearing a soccer jersey and cleats) and dancing, the penguin would kick the soccer ball form each foot back and forth. *'Basketball' Red and blue basketball jerseys came out during the summer of 2008 along side a basketball item. Member penguins can construct basketball courts in their igloo. The only basketball court in Club Penguin is the one that appears during the Team Blue's Rally Debut play and its sequel, Team Blue's Big Rally 2. *'Track' In August 2008, red and blue track uniforms appeared in the Snow and Sports Catalog. Penguins could purchase track course pieces and build a course in their igloo. *'Dodgeball' Dodgeball is a game that could be played in The Stage during Team Blue's Big Rally 2, where snowballs become dodgeballs. Outside of The Stage dodgeball is played with plain snowballs. Although many penguin do not wear it while playing it, the official dodgeball costume is either the red or blue track jacket. *'Referees' Although not a sport, some penguins dress up as refs during certain sports games (mainly hockey). The costume came out in the sports catalog for November 2007 and later returned for the play, Team Blue 2. If you wave with this on, your penguin will hold up a sign saying GOAL on it in capital letters. Often penguin will put on either the red or silver whistles on too, but when doing this they blow the whistle when they wave instead of holding up the sign. *'Tennis' To be a tennis player, a penguin must wear a tennis racket and any sports jersey. Badminton/Tennis nets can be bought for 700 coins from the sports catalog. Trivia *You will receive a blue Name 00 Honorary Member Blue Team pennant if you find a replacement target for the two penguins at the Dock in Mission #7 (this makes all agents who do the replacement target sidequest are part of Blue Team). *There's a play at The Stage called Team Blue's Rally Debut, about Tate the pirate ship, Zeus the moose and Peppy the parrot. *In August 2006 there was a big hockey game between the Red Team and the Blue Team in the Ice Rink. *In Team Blue 2, the blue teams mascot Zeus the moose met the Reed teams Mascot Jupiter, who was also a moose in a big dodgeball game. *In the stage play Teams Blue 2, it is stated that lasts years mascot for the red team was an alien named Antenna. Gallery of Teams Image:Blue team!!.jpg|The Blue Team pennant. Image:RedTeam00.PNG|A fake Red Team pennant made by a member of this wiki. Image:Sports Party 2.jpg|The Sports Party. Image:Sports Party.jpg|The big hockey game between the Blue Team and the Red Team. Category:Misc. Category:Blue Team Category:Red Team Category:Types of Penguins